


somnus

by falchion



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fishing, Fishing sex?, Gen, M/M, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falchion/pseuds/falchion
Summary: "You guys are the best," Noctis had said.But in reality, there were no words that could encompass how he felt.-A collection of random (mini)fills from the XV kink meme that I don't feel are worth their own entry. Pairings and ratings will fluctuate, check each chapter for more concise warnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah.. I like sad things.
> 
> [Fill:](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1935560#cmt1935560) Because the ending wasn't sad enough, Regis needs to possess someone's body to actually deliver the finishing blow, and it has to be the person closest to Noctis. Can be any of the bros but preferably Ignis for maximum pain. ANd if you want to dig it in even deeper make it romantic Ignoct.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, nothing we don't know already... ;__;

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character death. IgNoct if you squint.

Ignis already knew.  
  
Noctis had told him, that quiet night after camp when it was just the two of them alone, that he would have to die. He had told him that that was the trade-off; his life for the world's. That his father would be the one to do it, and that he had to do it through him.  
  
Noctis had to die by the hands of the two he loved the most, and he had already accepted his fate.  
  
So while Gladiolus and Prompto had watched in silent horror as their king, their liege and friend was slayed by his own kin, Ignis had closed his eyes, as if the action would help him see any less. That perhaps he could block out the noise, too, of Noctis crying out in pain as they could do nothing but watch from afar. That maybe, he would be unknowing of what he was about to.  
  
Because while Noctis had long accepted his fate, Ignis had not.  
  
He cried out in silence as he felt his body move on it's own accord, and he felt a presence that was familiar looming over him as a sword entered into his grip. He wanted to fight it, to hold back and take the sword away, perhaps even into his own body if it meant he could spare his king. But he could not, as he began his walk up the staircase, the shouts of his friends lost in the blood rushing through his ears.  
  
He could not fight it; what was he to a prophecy, to a legacy, to a king? His feet stepped out onto the rubble before Noctis' throne, and he could hear the man's breathing, sharp and painful like a thousand knives.  
  
His arm was pulled back, Noct's father's sword reflecting the dull moon's light. Noctis opened his mouth to speak his final words, his voice sounding like scraping metal and sweeping seas.  
  
At that moment, Ignis was grateful that he was blind.  
  
Now only he wished he were deaf, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Prompt: sexy times while fishing.](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=2162120#cmt2162120/)
> 
> Gladio/Noctis, NC-17 although its short af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Noctis, wanna check out my new rod?

"You need to ease up," Gladio says, his voice low in Noctis' ear.

 

The prince squirms, raising his arms and pulling the fishing rod sharply to the left, following the movements of the aggressive fish he currently has hooked.

 

"It's... not as easy as it looks," Noctis bites back, his hands shaking around the reel.

 

Gladio chuckles. "Wasn't talking about the rod, kiddo," he says, putting his lips to Noctis' neck, mouthing at the warm flesh that lay there. It was fun, watching as Noct's arms began to tremble, his fingers loosening his grip around his rod. "Careful now," he says, and Noct's arm jerks to the side in response.

 

"I'd like to see you try," Noctis says, his voice trailing off into a whimper as Gladio thrusts his hips upwards. Noctis lets out a loud sound, his eyes fluttering shut as he tries his best to not lose hold of his rod, or the fish.

 

"C'mon, concentrate, Noct. You're not really gonna let a small fry like that get away, are you?" he asks, grinning as he feels the prince shaking as he moves.

 

"Well if you waited just a few more seconds I could - ah - get it back and..." his sentence breaks off as Gladio begins to bite as his neck, the tender flesh breaking under his teeth and sending a jerk through Noctis'  body.

 

There's an audible splash and a gasp of surprise, and Gladio looks up in time to watch Noctis' fishing rod sink down into the lake, before floating away and under the surface, presumably never to be seen again.

 

"Shit," Gladio murmurs, pulling back.

 

"Look what you did," Noctis says, his voice adopting a whining tone as he leans his head back towards Gladio's chest, a pout on his lips. "Now what am I going to do?" he asks.

 

"Sorry, princess," Gladio says with a nervous smile. "I'll make it up to you," he promises, raising his hands from Noctis' leg to his stomach, where his cock lay erect and waiting.

 

Noctis gave him the best glare he could muster as he was seated on the larger man's cock. "You'd better," he says, and all thoughts of his rod are soon forgotten as Gladio starts to fuck into him proper.


End file.
